Balto A Race against Time
by Timk
Summary: (balto) The third part of the series that began with


A Race Against Time  
By Timk 

_The 3rd part in the series (Stars Dilemma, Lone Star)_

Quick recap, star is in love with Dixie, Jack a new British dog with a formula on his collar has been DOG NAPPED, with the help Of Balto and Steele, yes Steele, they have tracked down Jack, with the rest of the gang following, Star lagging behind, They reach a cave, but due to an avalanche were trapped inside, star jumped out to save Dixie, but was unable to save himself and was crushed by the snow, Balto and Steele have carried on inside the cave to be met by 2 snipers in a watch tower, what will happen next? 

**My story begins**

Back in the cave area is a large watch tower with two guards at the top, Balto and Steele are crawling on below, the snipers have just spotted them and there is a large metal door in front of them. 

Sniper1: Hey what's that down there? 

Sniper2: I dunno, it looks like some dogs. 

Sniper1:I need some target practice, hand me the gun. 

The sniper takes aim at Balto and suddenly the sound of a gunshot. 

The bullet just clips Balto's ear with a cry of pain he begins to dash side to side, able to see caves either side of the large Metal door , Steele and Balto dash inside them, 

Sniper2: Hey stupid ya missed. 

Sniper1: Yeh, well, err you couldn't do it any better. 

Sniper2: Oh yeh, well give me the gun. 

He snatches the gun, he sees Steele's nose and takes aim, Balto's eye's wonder, he's sees the sniper taking aim. 

Balto: Steele watch out, 

Steele: What the? 

Bang, the sniper fires. The bullet hurtling straight at Steele. Just before impact Steele moves his nose out of danger, the bullet goes straight into the metal door and into the operating mechanism, the door creak's open with a loud groaning sound. 

Meanwhile the Gang are still in the waiting tunnel, waiting to hear a response, They hear several gun shots, they begin to move forward's to investigate. 

Jenna: What was that? I, I thought that sounded like guns, oh no, my poor innocent Balto, you should have taken me instead, (begins to cry) 

Nikki: oh come on, not Balto, he's seen worse than this he's probably fine, 

Kaltag: Yes his astonishing ability to avoid danger is indeed outstanding. 

A small pause, they wait as they expect a bad remark from star, but then realise that one isn't going to happen. They stay in silence for a further moment. 

Kaltag: (sigh) I miss Star. 

Jenna: oh well, better move on. 

They move to the entrance to the main cave. 

Back to Balto and Steele. 

They peer into the space the door has just opened up; sniper1 then hits sniper2 on the head. 

Sniper1: nice going idiot, now they've got away. 

Sniper2: Well go on, chase after them then. 

Sniper1: you missed them you go. 

Sniper2: me, I couldn't catch a cold, besides you owe me one. 

Sniper1: for what? 

Sniper2: You know that thing. 

Sniper1: what thing. 

They fade out. 

Balto: I think there busy. 

Steele: Yeh, come-on lets go in. 

Balto: Ok but be careful. 

They tip-paw into a large room, there is a large jeep, in front of them and a room off to the left. 

Balto: hey look, it's the jeep. 

Steele: Yeh this must be the place then. 

Balto: but where's jack. 

A cry of pain comes from the room on the left. 

Balto: It's Jack I'm sure of it. 

They tip paw up to the door, and push it open. 

It's a small room with a table in the middle, Jack is strapped onto the table, two scientists are I the room, one is holding Jack's collar, and the other at a control panel. 

Suddenly Balto goes flying at the scientist holding jack, he bites the scientists leg, and before the other scientist can do anything about it Steele lurches forward and bites the other's leg, both scientists fight hard to get free, attempting to hit Steele and Balto, 

But eventually get tired and fall asleep. 

Balto jumps up onto the table. 

Balto: Jack, Jack, are you ok? 

Jack: ok, ok? Of course I'm ok, I mean I'm only tied to a table, those scientists have my collar, and I could have died, so of course I'm ok. 

Meanwhile back with the gang. 

Jenna: wow this room is hudge. 

Nikki: Yeh, you could fit, like a 1000 bones in here. 

Kaltag: Yes this room is exceedingly spacious. 

A sniper fires at them. 

Nikki: what was that? 

Kaltag: I believe it was a small amount of metal, moving at high speed, otherwise known as a bullet. 

Nikki: I know what it was. 

Kaltag: Then why did you ask the question? 

Nikki: It was rhetorical, your not suppose to answer that. 

Kaltag: oh, ok. 

Another bullet narrowly misses them. 

Jenna: You know what. 

Nikki: What? 

Jenna: I think we should move. 

Nikki: Oh really, why? 

BANG! 

Jenna: That's why. 

Nikki: Oh ok. 

Jenna: Hey you know what, I can't see Balto or Steele out there. 

Nikki: that means they must have made it. 

Kaltag: Oh what a joyous occasion. 

Back to Balto and Steele. 

Balto: Calm down were only trying to help. 

Jack: Oh sorry I didn't mean to get carried away, just, GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!. 

Balto: Ok I think one of the levers over there open's the straps. 

Steele wonders over to the panel and tries different levers. 

Steele: How about, this one, 

The door closes. 

Balto: No not that one try another. 

Steele: Ok how about this one. 

A helmet lowers slowly from the ceiling down towards Jack's head. 

Balto: Oh no, quickly reverse it, reverse it. 

Steele: It won't budge, it's stuck. 

Balto: Quickly keep trying, Jack's life's at stake. 

Steele: I just cant it wont budge. 

Balto: Quick help me gnaw at these belts. 

Steele and Balto are Gnawing away at the belts that hold Jack to the table with the helmet getting lower; it was only a matter of time. 

(Commercial) 

Balto: hurry. 

Steele: I am. 

Balto: well hurry faster. 

Balto manages to free a paw and moves on. 

Steele: ive almost got it, almost. 

Balto: Keep going. 

Steele free's another Paw and goes onto the last. 

Balto: keep going, it's almost down. 

Balto: one more strand, got it. 

Steele: I can't, I can't bite it, it's to small. 

Balto: Oh let me, Balto runs over and free's Jack just in time. 

Jack: That was close, how can I ever repay you. 

Balto: Just never do that again ok? 

Jack: I can't promise you that. 

Jack retrieves his collar and leaves. 

Balto explains to Jack about the avalanche and the snipers. 

Jack: I'm sorry to hear about star, he was a good dog. 

I always though he had a thing for Dixie? 

Balto: Well, actually he died to save her life. 

Jack: Anyway, we have to save our lives now. 

Balto: how do we get out, the entrance is blocked. 

Steele: I know let's ride the jeep out. 

Jack: But we don't have any keys. 

Steele: Oh really, well I kind of borrowed these off a scientist. 

he shows a pair of keys. 

Balto: come-on lets go. 

They clamber into the old jeep, with Steele at the pedal's and Balto driving. 

Balto: ok lets go, (he begins to shout orders to Steele) Gas, Break, Gas and keep it going. 

They hear a few gun shots hitting the metal of the Jeep. 

Sniper1: Quick, there getting away, go after them. 

Sniper2: No you, 

Sniper1: If they get away were fired. 

Sniper2: I never liked this job anyway. 

Sniper1: Me neither. 

Sniper2: Oh well. 

The Jeep goes by, and stops to pick up, Jenna, Nikki, Dixie and Kaltag. 

Jenna: Balto, do you have a licence to drive this? 

Balto: No. 

Jenna: Oh well hit it. 

Dixie: Hey Jack, are you ok. 

Jack: Ive been better. 

Dixie: Aww, Don't worry I'll look after you. 

The jeep goes off, and begins to plough through the snow drift. With a sudden bump the jeep comes flying out of the drift. But the Jeep is totally warn out and overheated, and won't last any longer. 

Balto: What's that on the ground in front of us. 

Jenna: It, It look's like a dog. 

Nikki: A dead dog. 

Balto: let's take a look. 

They all get out of the jeep and go to investigate. 

All: Oh my god, it's Star. 

_To be continued shortly._

Back to the FanFics Section 


End file.
